The Dreamer
by ninjason
Summary: What if Percy got more than he wished after the war? What if Aphrodite gave Percy a gift that could allow him to dream anything he wanted? What is the purpose of this gift and what will Percy use it for? Read it at your own risk!
1. Test Ride

**Disclaimer: Character belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own nothing. **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Percy**_

"Come on, let's drop them into the lake." Clarisse barked.

_Damn it, why can't we ever have privacy in camp. _I am currently being carry to the lake with Annabeth hand in hand. We just had our first real kiss and of course Clarisse had to interrupt. Annabeth was laughing all the way but kept her grasp on my hand. I was blushing furiously, since the fact that we had been caught kissing together. Cold water hit my skin when they threw us in together, knowing that Annabeth can't breathe under water, I created an air bubble covering both of us. As soon as she could breathe, I felt her lips on mine and we were kissing once again. It was heated and passionate as we swirl our lips together. Feeling a little bold, I detach my lip from her. She looked at me confused, as if asking me why I am not kissing her. Though that thought was soon replaced by her moaning into my hair when I took a nip at her neck. I began my exploration as I kiss and slightly bit from her neck to her collarbone. When I reach a certain spot near her earlobe, she moaned out my name.

"Percy….." _So that's her sweet spot. _I thought.

I had never been this close to Annabeth before. Scratch that, I had never even been this close with any girl before. Right now, I feel like flying in the sky having her body press so tightly with mine. It was getting harder and harder to focus on just kissing when her hands reach behind my back and start rubbing my weak spot. I moan into her mouth and she rubbed it even harder, gazing her fingernails around it. I never thought this way about Annabeth, but at this moment, I can't stop those naught thoughts from surfacing in my mind.

"Annabeth…." I murmured.

She broke away from me, both of our hands were still around each other.

"What, seaweed brain?" She purred.

"Let's go back, I am sure where we are headed is not a good idea for us."

Blushing a deep shade of red, she smacked my arm saying,

"Who said I want to, seaweed brain." She pouted.

I smile as I brought the bubble back to surface. Clarisse and the other campers were gone, since we had been in the bubble for about an hour already. We walked on the beach until we reach the cabin area, we both said goodnight as I kiss her on the cheek and head back toward my own cabin. Sighing in exhaust, I thought: _Finally, I can rest. No more evil titan trying to destroy the world, no girl problem, no anything. _I was about to plop down on my bed when I notice there is a wristband on the center of my bed. There was a string attach with a note saying _"Enjoy the gift, Percy. Aphrodite." _I put the white wristband on but notice nothing out of the ordinary, except the side was carve out with letter saying "Percy's wristband". Even though I knew that whatever Aphrodite has given me isn't going to be any good, I was so tired I just plop down on the bed and began to fall asleep. The last thing on my mind before I fell asleep was those naught thought about Annabeth…..

* * *

My mind woke up slightly when I felt someone enter my bed, under my blankets, and cuddle next to me. Strangely enough, I actually found myself liking whoever was cuddling with me. Opening my eyes slightly, I notice blond hair spread across the bed and warm hands around my waist. Her mesmerizing grey eyes startling under the sapphire waves in my cabin. I just wish this was Annabeth so I could continue to cuddle with her, though I knew I must be dreaming because this couldn't be real.

"Wake up, seaweed brain."

Seaweed brain? Oh my god!

"Annabeth!" I almost screamed, "What are you doing in my bed?"

I got up from my bed only to notice I was only wearing my boxer. She giggled at my horrified expression and crawl over the bed, resting her knees on the bed, she put her hands around my neck and kiss me passionately. I was a bit shock to know that Annabeth had come to my cabin in the middle of the night just to make out with me. I broke away from the kiss and stared at her, she was wearing her camp half-blood t-shirt and short jeans shorts. She looked so freaking beautiful I just want to ravish her on my bed, right now!

"Annabeth, aren't you supposed to stay in your cabin."

"I came to see you, dummy."

"Why?"

"Well…." She giggled and spins her hair around her fingers, "I have been thinking about… us, and I want to…. you know…."

"What are you saying….?"

Finally, her words hits me like a break wall. _Did she just hint that she wants to have… with me? _

"Are…. you saying… that you want to…" I stuttered like a sheep, totally surprised.

When I saw her nodded, all I could see in her eyes was love and lust.

"Are you being serio…..?"

Though I didn't get to finish my sentences because she forced her lips on mine again, kissing me like there is no tomorrow. _Control yourself, Percy. _But even if I kept saying that, I knew in five second, I won't be able keep my hands off her. When she rubbed her body against mine, I knew I had lost the battle with my hormones. I tried to hide the fact that I felt my erection harden, but the way her hips moves against me was too hard to ignore.

"Look like someone is very excited." She said gazing down on my lower half.

"Annabeth….. I ….."

"Shh….. Don't talk…" She whispered.

She got up and turns us around, pushing me on my bed and crawl on top of me. With her knees resting on either side of my waist, she began kissing me again while running her hands up and down my chest. I was so focus on her rubbing her body against me I didn't even notice her tongue had slid inside my mouth and began tongue wrestling with me. The feeling of her wet and slimly tongue against mine was unbelievable. I eagerly fought back but decided to let her win, she explored my mouth, from my teeth to the back of my throat. As soon as we broke away for a breath, I attacked her neck and collarbone. Her soft moans were driving me crazy. I had my hand rest on her waist this whole time, but I felt her guide my hands to her butt as I gave her a soft but firm squeeze.

"Ooooohhhhhh…. Percy…." She moaned.

Taking that as I good sign, I grab her butt again, but this time, I move one of my hands down to her inner thighs and began rubber her softly.

"Ah…..Don't stop….." She exasperated while grabbing a turf of my hair.

Leaving my hands down on the thighs, I let go of her ass and brought my hands back to her waist. My erection was very hard to ignore now 'cause her hips kept rubbing against it again and again. Her rhythm was so slow, 'causing me to groan and whimper.

"Damn….." I exclaimed.

"Just wait, it's about to get better." She said with a mischief smile.

Reaching under her camp half-blood T-shirt, she pulled it all the way to the top, showing her perfect boobs. She threw the shirt somewhere else and presses her boobs so close to my face I had trouble even remembering my name.

"Uh…" I stuttered like an idiot.

"You can touch them if you want." She purred.

Uncertainly, I reach up to her back and unclasp her bra that's blocking the view. It fell on my face as I threw it next to her camp T-shirt. I could see her nipples were somewhat harder when I took the bra off her. Reaching up, I cup both of her boobs and softly squeeze them. Her moans were so loud I had to kiss her to keep it down. Her boobs were so soft and smooth but at the same time her nipples were hard and rough on the touch. Instinctively, I move myself to an upright position so her breasts were level with my face. I began licking and sucking on one of her nipples and playing with the other one with my hands. When I rolled my thumb against her nipple, she yelped and moaned out my name,

"Percy…..Ooooohh….. keep going…."

Using my tongue to flick over her other nipples, she tightens her grip on my neck while pulling on my hair. Every time she moaned, it was music to my ears. With my other free hands, I reach down to her short jeans shorts and cupped her most private area. She was already so wet that my fingers were soaked with her fluids. Feeling a little bold, I started rubbing her pussy lip while continuing to pleasure her nipples.

"Oh god! Percy…. Don't… Ohh…."

"You like that?" I whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes, Keep going…"

I detach myself from her breasts and move back up to attack her neck and collarbone, giving her kisses and sometimes nipping or gazing my teeth against her skin, making her feel even more pleasurable.

"Ahh… I am….. cumming…..!"

Soon with a violent shiver, she came all over my hands, it was soaked more than even before. Exhausted with pleasure was display all over her face, she smiled goofily and kiss me softly. I brought my hands back up when she noticed that my hands were soaked with her fluids.

"Opps." She said, "Here…. Let me clean that up for you."

She took my slimy hand and licks its clean with her tongue, I close my eyes feeling so turn on by the fact that she was licking her own fluids.

"See, nice and clean." She said giggly.

The growing sensation in my stomach was really too hard to take anymore as I tackled her down and push her back against the bed. Hurriedly, I push the button off her short jeans and slowly slide it off her legs, along with her panties. Now she was lying naked under me while I still have my boxers on. Unsure what to do next, I remove the only fabric blocking me from Annabeth and again threw it next to our pile of clothing.

God, she looked so beautiful I will never get tired of her. She was staring at my enlarged cock as she licked her lips, as if she was really anticipating what's going to come next. Even with all those lust in her eyes, I could still see fear in them. It's like she was scare and yet wanting to do it at the same time.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"A little." She admitted, "But I love you, Percy. I want you to make love to me."

"I want you to be mine."

After she said that, she brought my head down and kisses me as passionately as possible, as if she is showing me all her love for me. At the same time, she grabbed my cock and guided me to her entrance. I groan when she rubbed my cock against her pussy lip.

Slowly and steady, I thrust inside of her wet and moist pussy. The feeling was indescribable, her wet and tight and hot wall convulse around my cock, squeezing every part of my dick. The feeling was so good I almost came inside her, but I held it back before I blew my load. When I made contact with her barrier, I pull back and look into her eyes. She nodded her head, saying that she is ready. I inhale and exhale before I thrust inside her once again, breaking her hymen. Looking back up, she had a painful expression on. I tried to keep myself from moving so it wouldn't hurt her anymore. She was silently crying as I perk her cheeks, kissing her tears away.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah….. Just give me a minute."

She nodded her head after a few minutes later.

"You can move now…"

Just to test if she was really okay, I move in and out very slowly as she moaned quietly, her tears stop dripping down her cheek. Taking that as a good sign, I move a little faster.

"Ooohh…. Percy…"

When I rubbed a certain spot with my cock, she screamed,

"Oohh… Ah! That…. Felt…. so good…"

_So that's where her g-spot is. _I thought.

Wanting to make her feel even better, I continued to rub against that spot, making her scream her brains out like crazy while I thrust my whole cock into her, filling her up.

Her boobs bounced up and down in rhythm of my thrusting as I grab one of them and roll the nipple in between my fingers, then I lower my head and kiss her sweet spot I discover when we were in the bubble making out. She entwined her arms around my neck, bringing me even closer to her.

"Oohhh….. Percy, please… make me cum." When I thrust my full length inside her again, she screamed, "Oh god, Percy!"

The feeling in my stomach was building, I could tell that I was going to come soon. My rhythm became irregular and breathing hitch up a hundred times. All I focus on was to keep thrusting inside her pussy. _THRUST…. THRUST…. THRUST….._The sound of squelching and my ball sack hitting her ass was music to me ears. I tried to hold it back, but with one final push, I felt her walls convulse around my cock as she came.

"Ahh…. I am cumming…" She screamed.

Her pussy was just too damn tight as I came inside her right after she convulsed around me.

"Oh god!" I groan as my seed poured inside her.

There was not a moment more perfect than this one we shared right now. Post-sex bliss settled around us as I pull out of her, white cum dripping out of her pussy onto the bed. I collapse next to her, panting heavily as I look into her eyes. They were more beautiful than ever before. The way her silly smile beam at me and her blond hair spread across the bed made her look like a goddess. She kissed me while I pull the blanket over us. Before I fell asleep from the tiredness, I wrapped my arms around her waist and said,  
"I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy." She said and fell asleep with me.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up were sapphire waves on my cabin's celling. The feeling of tiredness still settled around me. I smile just as I remember what happened in a few hours ago._ Oh man, I cannot believe I just had my first time with Annaebeth. _Seeking for her warmth, I found nothing except for the coldness of the sheets of blankets.

"Annabeth?" I said confused.

Did she leave back to her cabin? Just as I was about to look for her, a bright light shined in the center of the room, forcing me to cover my eyes.

"Aphrodite?" I asked as soon as the light died down.

"Did you have fun, Percy?" She said smiling.

I blush a deep shade of red knowing that she knew Annabeth and I had sex.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, first of all, I am here to congratulate you for defeating the titans." She said, "Second of all, I just want to find out if the gift I gave you works for not, and apparently it does."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Silly, I am talking about the wristband you are wearing." She said pointing to the white wristband.

"What about it?" I said staring at it.

"It allows you to dream of you desire when you know you can't have them. So don't be mad, but you didn't really had sex with Annabeth."

Okay, a wristband that allows you to dream of anything you desire? I am not sure who is more crazy, me or Aphrodite. As if reading my thoughts, she said,  
"You don't have to doubt me, just check under you blankets."

It was then I realized that something sticky was in my underwear. Hold on, I wasn't wearing my boxers after I had….. Oh you gotta be kidding me…

"You are saying that I dream about that whole thing?"

"Yup."

I am not sure if I should be mad or actually glad about this. But I am definitely mad that I didn't really had sex with Annabeth.

"Look at it this way, Percy, each time you use the wristband, you get more and more experience with having sex. So it does kind of help with your real first time with Annabeth."

"Plus, you can use it with other girls too, you know?"

That perks me right up, having fake sex with other girls without Annabeth knowing it? Though I knew it is super wrong, can't help but liking the idea.

"Anyway, I should go. Enjoy the gift, Percy." She smiled and disappeared.

The first thing I did after she disappeared was changing out of the wet boxers I am wearing right now, and then I climb back on top of my bed and lay down, thinking about what Aphrodite had said to me.

"_You can use it with other girls too, you know?"_

That was the last thing I thought of before I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Hooray, my third story. Well, not really a story, more like smut chapters story, but there is still a plot behind it. (Didn't see that coming, did you?) The next chapter is probably still going to be Annabeth, only with more hardcore sex for you pleasure, 'cause that's why you are reading this, right? Just so you know and for the sake of this story, character from the Heroes of Olympus is going to appear in here. (More girls for Percy, don't you think so?) Sex scene in Annabeth's pov is also going to be address.**

**For my other story "After the War", I will probably post another chapter in about a month and a half. Those who can't wait until that chapter, I'll give you a hint: Something will happen to both Percy and Calypso.**

**For the story "Percabeth Random one shot", a new chapter will probably be post in about two to three weeks, depending on whether I have a lot of work to do or not. **

**After the second chapter for this story, you guys can start posting me review or PM me any ideas you have, and I will consider writing them in.**

**Love you all, **

**Jason**


	2. Threesome?

**Disclaimer: Character belongs to Rick Riordan, I don't own anything expect for the plot.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Percy**_

**AN: Excuse the grammar and spelling, I didn't proof read it and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

"_The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams" – _Eleanor Roosevelt once said._ The beauty of our dreams… _Dreams is a weird thing, it gives us a vision of a part of ourselves that we have never seen before. Sometime reality stings like a bee that we just want to escape from it and kept dreaming, but someday, we will have to wake up knowing that the things we see is all just a lie. So is dream a lie, is it all just a damn vision that will give us hope or haunt us forever?

I smiled as I woke up and to the bright sunlight shining through my cabin. I could hear water dripping from the water fountain at a steady pace. The sapphire waves inside my cabin were gone since the sunlight replaced it with golden waves. I smiled again as I fling the blankets off me and sat on the edge of the bed, then I grab a towel from my closet and head toward the bathroom. I began taking off my clothes, including my watch. _Wait a minute, I don't wear watches. _I notice there was a tag attached to the watch as I took a look.

_Percy, I turn it into the watch Tyson made for you since it wouldn't attract so much attention…_

_Aphrodite._

I sighed, it was then I remember what happened last night. Once I step inside the cold shower, I felt instantly relax. I sighed again, this had gotta be the weirdest things that ever happened to me. I mean, a gift that lets you dream of anything you want…. more importantly, wet dream… I am not sure if I should be creep out or be excited about this, maybe a bit of both. NO, this is so wrong. Why am I even thinking about this? Thought I gotta admit, what happened yesterday night was the most amazing night of my life. Ugh….. Stop it. Don't even think about it anymore.

Without myself knowing, my lower half began to grow since those naughty thoughts about yesterday came up from time to time. I finally noticed it when it was a full grown erection, begging for release. _Damn it. _I cursed at myself. When I look at my erection, I thought about yesterday how I was pounding her hard and fast with my cock. _Oh man, that dream was so real I could still almost feel it. _Feeling a little horny, I grab my erection. _Oh…. what the hell… _I had one hands rubbing my balls while my other hand on my shaft, pumping it slowly. I was moaning and groaning as I began jerking off, it's not like I had never jerk off before, only this time I was super horny. Just to heighten the pleasure a little, I sat down on the tub and squeeze some soap out from the bottle, then I rub the soap on my cock and started pumping it again.

"Fuck…..." I whispered.

The soap acts as a lubricant while I was having the time of my life. I felt a tingling sensation in my balls and I know I was going to cum soon. I closed my eye, imagining how it would be like for her to bounce on my rod like this. I tried to hold it back but the sensation was just too much for to take anymore as I ejaculate all over the tub.

"Oh god…" I stuttered as I rode out my orgasm.

Panting a little, I stood back up wash off the soap and cum off my dick. Then I heard the breakfast horn blew as I hurriedly dried myself up and put on my boxers. The gift Aphrodite given me was still on the cabinet. I look at it for a few seconds before I grab it and put it on. I went back outside to my bed as I pick out some clean clothes to wear, what I ended up with was a white V-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans. _This should be alright, it doesn't smell that bad. _Just after I finished putting them on, I heard a knock on the door. Without knowing who it is, I open it only to get a heart attack myself.

"What's up, seaweed brain? How did you sleep?"

"Annabeth!"

"Yes, it's me…. You don't have to scream."

She was standing in front of me with her hands behind her back, one of her foot stood tiptoe behind her other foot. She was wearing her camp's t-shirt and her yesterday's short jeans shorts. She smiled at me which made my heart skip a hundreds beats. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off her short jeans shorts, I guess it reminded me so much of what happened last night.

"Seaweed brain… Are you okay?"

I looked up and noticed that she had a perplex expression on her face. I manage to wipe that blank expression off my face but when I tried to say something, all that came out was,

"Uhh…."

She lightly chuckled and crossed her arms around her chest.

"What's wrong? You can't even talk to your girlfriend now?"  
_Well, no…. wait, did she just said…..? _I stood in my doorway, dumbstruck to the fact that she just admitted that we are a couple.

"Uhh…. What… what are you doing here?"

I just couldn't believe that she's here, it's such a shocker since I just had a dream yesterday of her doing stuff to me that no one else would. I mean, I could still picture her beginning naked, straddling my lap while kissing me like there is no tomorrow.

"Walking you to breakfast, seaweed brain… Is there anything wrong with that?" She jotted me back to life.

I could feel my erection growing again since that dream was making me horny again. _Damn it! I hope she didn't notice it. _Luckily, she didn't.

"No…. nothing is wrong….. I was….. just surprise that you are here. That's all." I stuttered.

She walked over to me, I swear I was going to have a heart attack since she was standing so close to me. Before I could react, she encircled her arms around my shoulders. Hesitatingly, I put my hands on her waist.

"You know, you own me a kiss for interrupting our….. moment last night."

"Uhh….." I stuttered, barely focusing on our conversation, "What…. what do you want me to do then?"

"Hum….. I don't know…." She smiled.

I felt her body press so close to mine and it was getting harder and harder to focus on just talking. It would be so nice if I could bring her inside my cabin and just ravish her from her head to her toes. I sighed. I didn't even realize that her lips were on mine for a brief seconds before she pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

"Did you just….. kiss me?"

Beaming her amazing smile at me, she tightened her grip on my shoulders, leaning her head on my chest, she said,

"Come on, seaweed brain….. Let's go get breakfast."

We walked to the pavilion hand in hand and I couldn't take my eyes off her. The smile on her face, the way her eyes sparkle under the rising sun, the way her hair flew when the wind blew, and the way her butt moved when she walked. _GOD DAMN IT, PERCY! STOP STARING AT HER BUTT. _Just before she noticed what I was staring at, we reached the mess hall in time as campers gave us either a grin or a smirk. Some of them wolf whistle and some holler while clapping as we pass by their tables. I saw Nico and Clarisse and they both gave us a thumb up. I shook my head to all this attention me and Annabeth was getting, I mean, this is too much.

Annabeth was smiling all the way while we were walking to my table. I was pretty surprise when she took a seat next to me on the Poseidon table.

"Aren't you supposed to sit with your table?"

"Chiron said it's fine….." She said, leaning closer to me as she whispered in my left ear, "Beside, you love sitting next to me, right?"

I shivered when she did that.

"Isn't your mother to going to be mad?"

"I don't care….."

Looking at the Athena table, I saw Malcolm gave me a death glare before returning to talk to his brothers and sisters. Soon, breakfast appeared on the table.

"Sit tight, I will get you something to eat." I said and walked away.

The truth is I needed to get away from Annabeth. I couldn't stand talking to her with those naughty thoughts in my mind. It is not as easy as you think to talk to someone who you have a crush on and the fact that I saw her naked in my dream doesn't help at all. I sighed as I brought back foods back to our table. Annabeth was sitting with her head resting on one of her hands, looking at the horizons. When I walked up to her with the food, she said,

"Hum…. Bacons and eggs….." She said, "Thanks honey."

"No problem."

"So, you didn't answer my question….." She said once we started eating.

"What?" I asked sipping from my drink.

"How did you sleep?"

"Puuufffff…."

"Ah…. SEAWEED BRAIN! What the heck!"

"Oh my god….. Annabeth, I am so sorry."

The big gulp of soda I was going to drink got on her everywhere, but that's not all I noticed, the tank top she was wearing also got soaking wet, which in turn made me see what she was wearing underneath. What shocked me the most was the fact that Annabeth didn't punched the hell out of me, but the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra under her tank top. I could basically see everything, and I really mean everything.

"I am so, so , so sorry."

In the meantime, my mind began thinking about those naughty though again. _Damn it, why can't I just stop thinking about them? _When she finally noticed that her clothes are now basically see-through, she blushed crazily and tried to cover herself up. The growing sensations in my groins were too hard to ignore anymore. My erection started growing. Annabeth noticed the bulge in my lower half area and blushed even redder than before.

"Uhh….. Maybe we should go to my cabin….." I said.

Without letting her answer, I held her hands and dragged her back to my cabin. Luckily, nobody asked any question as to where we are going, but I did saw Chiron gave me some kind of weird look. Anyway, we reached the cabin and walked inside.

"Go inside the bathroom, I will get some new clothes for you right now." I said.

She went in without any hesitation, still blushing though. I walked toward the closet and tried to pick out something that would fit her, what I ended up with was a small purple t-shirt. Bringing the shirt with me, I knock on the bathroom door. She opened it slightly, peaking her head out. Her cheeks were burning red, I handed the shirt to her and said,

"That's the smallest I have…. sorry."

She nodded and closed the door behind her. I lean on the wall next to the bathroom for what seems like hours before she comes back out.

"Annabeth, I….."

What I saw almost made my eye pop out of my sockets. She was wearing my shirt, which was fine, but then the t-shirt was still overly large for her so it covers all of her jeans shorts, making me believe that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She gave me a weird look, as to why I am stuttering all of a sudden, then she realized that I'm staring at her hips as she blushed yet again and tried to stretched my t-shirt to cover up herself. She wouldn't look at me in my eyes, but I could tell that she is embarrasses.

"Look, Annabeth….. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to look at….."

"Did you like what you saw?" She whispered, cutting me off.

"What?" I didn't think I heard her right.

She sighed, as if she is waiting for the moment to be just right, then she whispered again.

"Did you like what you saw?" She said louder this time, still wouldn't look at me.

"Uhh….." I responded smartly, "I…"

For the first time in my life, I actually have trouble remembering my name. _Why is she asking me a question like that all of a sudden? _Just before I tried to respond again, she said,

"You don't?"

"No! no no… I was just surprise that you asked. That's all." I quickly recovered.

A moment of silent passed between us before I blurted out something totally inappropriate,

"I really like your boobs….."

_Oh shit! What did I just said? _Annabeth gave me a weird look, raising her eyebrows.

"I MEAN, You look beautiful without a braaa….." I stuttered, realizing that I said the wrong thing again,

"What I am trying to say is that you look… pretty…."

It took a while, but when the awkwardness finally went away, she looked at me with a hint of smile on her lips and chuckled. I looked at her smiling face, the weirdness I had created turn into something amusing as I began chuckling with her. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, still laughing. I rested my hands on hips then she said,

"You look cute when you are stuttering…"

"Well, I am a seaweed brain after all…."

She leaned her head on my chest as I rest my chin on top of her shoulder. I am just glad that the awkwardness went away, it would be so hard to talk to her anymore if I kept picturing her naked. I heard the horn blew, signaling time for activities.

"Come on, wise girl…." I said, "Let's go sword fighting."

She nodded and we had a good time for the rest of the day…

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha… Did you see that look on his face?" She laughed.

"Yeah, he was totally like….." I said making a silly face, causing Annabeth to crack up even harder.

We were sitting at the pier, overlooking the sun setting horizon. Annabeth was sitting side by side next to me, with her right hand resting on top of mine. Slowly and steady, our laugher turned into some what a chuckling sound.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" I said.

A tiredness yawn escaped from her lips as she smiled, looking at her own reflection on the lake. Then she wrapped herself around my right arm and lean her head on my shoulder.

"I am tired… seaweed brain."

I smiled and stroke her cheeks slowly, causing her to blush and yawn even more.

"We should head back to our cabins, it's getting late anyway."

She nodded while taking my hand in hers, which cause me to crack a smile again. We were walking back to the Athena cabin under the moonlight, not talking, not looking at each other. The only thing that's keeping us together were our hands, it's like we were inside our own little bubble, not a care in the world.

"I had a great time, Percy." She said swing our hands back and forth.

"Yeah, me too."

Even though we arrived at the cabin, I didn't even noticed it until she said,

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" She said.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

I gave an awkward hug, then we parted as I watch her walk inside her cabin. I really don't want to let her go, and I already miss her. Before she closed the door behind her, I said,

"Wait…."

She immediately flung the door back open and asked,

"Yeah?"

I brought her back outside, then I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her. She was shocked at first, I mean, it's been a while since we kiss, which was like last night in the lake, but then it felt like it's been a year and I am dying to kiss her again. She didn't push me away, which I took it as I good sign. Seconds pass and I felt her relaxed and kiss back. She encircled her arms around my neck and kiss back softly.

I heard a few "Awwww" inside her cabin, but I didn't really care about having audience right now. I was the first one to part our lips a little, then I rest my forehead on hers, with our nose touching each other.

"I love you….." I said without myself knowing.

Her body tensed up as soon as those words left my mouth. She stepped away from me and looked me straight into my eyes, trying to say something that won't come out. Nervously, I gave her a kiss on the cheek; which I didn't even think she noticed, and said,

"Goodnight….."

Just before I head inside my cabin, I look back one more time only to see Annabeth still standing at the exact same spot where I left her with a totally surprised expression on her face. Closing the door behind me, I sigh, smiling at the thought that another peaceful day has passed. I just hope it's going to stay peaceful forever.

After I changed out of my clothing, I climbed and lay on my bed with my eyes closed, not thinking anything at all, just relaxing under a long day of fun. Opening my eyes, I thought about the good times that I get to spend with Annabeth today. We play a few pranks on some old campers and it went pretty well, considering that only Nico got hurt when I scare him and he fell back on his chair. _Ha ha ha….. _Anyway, I was tossing and turning since I was half asleep. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was a silver flower resting on my bed stand….

* * *

_Buzz…. Buzz…_

"What the….!"

Instinct washed over me as I grab my riptide on the bed stand and turned it into a sword. The golden reflection of the sword gave me enough light to see what's going on.

"Who is there?" I asked.

_What are you doing, Percy? No one is going to answer you if they sneak in… Stupid… _Listening carefully, I followed the sound. Years and years of train finally pay off since I didn't trip over anything or make any sound. _Who would want to sneak inside my cabin in the middle of the night? _The only person I know who would do that was…. Annabeth, but that was a long time ago when she needed some comfort. The bathroom lights were on so I assumed that someone was inside. Not aware of the fact that there was a piece of chip in front of me, I stepped on it, making enough cracking sound to stop whoever was making that sound. _Damn it, Percy. _I heard a huge bang, sounded like that person was trying to escape from the scene. I flung the door open and point my sword at that person. That person has a tan body with long caramel-color hair braided to one side of her shoulder and almond eyes. I almost didn't recognize her.

"Percy!"

Grabbing the first thing she could reach, embarrassment washed over her eyes while she tried to use the bath robe to cover herself up. First time in my life, I was as excited as puppies on steroids but still at the same time speechless.

_Buzz…_

There is that sound again… Looking at the floor beneath me, I found the culprit. It was my electric toothbrush buzzing on the floor. _Okay, what is my toothbrush doing on the floor? _I pick it back up and examine it. The weird thing was that the handheld was all sticky wet, just as wet as the floor. Using my logical side of my brain, I started piecing the puzzle back together. _Toothbrush and the floor were sticky wet….Her standing there with my bathrobe, almost naked…. Oh my god!_

"Calypso! You use my…. to masturbate?" I almost yelled.

"Percy…. Keep your voice down." She said, but couldn't look at me.

To say I was surprised was an understatement, I couldn't describe what I am feeling. The first question that came to mind wasn't about how in the world she got off her island, but the fact that she was in my bathroom, masturbating in with my toothbrush.

"How….." I stuttered, more focus on staring at her tan, long legs.

"I will explain later… Can I get some clothes to wear?" She asked, staring at her toe.

"Sure….. Just let me go get them…"

With lightning speed, I disappeared behind the door and lean my back against it, breathing heavily._ I couldn't believe I just saw Calypso naked... More importantly, I couldn't believe I saw her masturbating with my toothbrush. _One thought lead to another and I felt myself getting horny. Dismissing those thought from my mind, I ran to the closet and took a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Then I knock on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Calypso called from the other side.

"I got your clothes…."

She opened the door and I walked in, but then I trip myself over a small bump on the edge of the bathroom and fell.

"Damn it!" I said as I crashed into Calypso.

Next thing I knew, we were both falling toward the floor and crash in a loud _thump. _I landed on her and a breath of air escaped from her lungs. I quickly push myself up with my hands on either side of her face, afraid I had hurt her or something. The bathrobe she had put on before had slid off her left shoulder, showing me the top part of her breast. She noticed where I was staring at and blushed, looking anywhere but my eyes. I realized what kind of position we were in, with her underneath me and my body touching her so deliciously.

"I am so sorry….."

She suddenly gasped. I followed her stares when she looked down at her tights. I didn't even realize that what was happening to me until I looked at my growing erection making a tent in my sweatpants, making contact with her inner tights. She tried to bit back a whimper, but when I tried to get off her, I rub my erection against her stomach, causing her to moan out loud.

"Ahh…. Percy….."  
_Damn it, Percy….. Why can't you even control yourself? _Caypso finally looked me in the eye, a hint of embarrassment but yet hopeful and lustfulness consumed in those two glittering, shining orbs.

"Calypso….." I said, "Listen, I am really Mmphh….."

Something must have snapped inside her mind when I rub my erection against her stomach because she smashed her lip against mine heatedly, kissing me like it's her last day on earth. I didn't kiss her back because my mind went blank, it's like my thoughts were frozen in space. She pulled her lips away from mine, leaving a tingling sensation on my lips, then looked away. I could tell that she is embarrassed at what she did.

I stared at her wide eyed. I don't know why, but an urge to kiss her again grew in my belly. I couldn't stop myself from thinking that she looked so beautiful and smell so great without even trying. Calypso took a glance at me and diverts her eyes just as quickly. I swallow hard, not believing what I am about to do, and rest my hands on her cheek, making her look at me. Calypso looked at me nervously and said,

"Percy….. what are you do…."

I leaned down and parted my lips. Her eyes widen when she got the idea of what I wanted to do, but she didn't protest. Instead, we leaned closer and closer until out lips were only centimeters away.

"Percy….. Do you like me?"

I nodded. It's been a while, but I really miss that smile when she did so. Her smile is what gave me the courage to lean down and capture her lips with mine. It felt so soft and smooth that I am having trouble just focuses on kissing. My tongue reached out and began exploring her lip, silently asking for permission. She moaned into the kiss and sending vibration through my mouth. Hesitatingly, she slightly opened her mouth. Taking it as I good sigh, I probed my tongue inside her mouth and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. She immediately pulled away from me and scare that I have hurt her, I asked,

"You okay?"

In respond, she surprisingly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back down to kiss her fully on the lips. She opened her mouth and I didn't even hesitated and stick my tongue inside her. We fought for dominance but then she got tired and let me win. I explored every inches of her sweet tasting mouth to the back of her throat. While we were busy have a heated kiss, Calypso hands roam through my whole body, making me ache where ever she touched. She rested her hands on my chest, feeling my six-pack abs in wonderful ways. Needing a breath of air, I pulled my lips away from her. I began attacking her neck and earlobe and she moan that wonderful sound, creating excitement in the air. We looked at each other. Her hands still resting on my chest while she gave me a cocky grin, then she tugs on my shirt as I lifted my hands so she could take the shirt off me. Her expression were bewilder as she kept on gawking my six-pack. Just to show off a bit, I flex my muscle and I am sure she blushed even harder. Calypso looked at me, red faced as she asked,

"Percy…. I want you….." She trailed off.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and that's all I needed to pick her up, with the bathrobe as I carried her to my bed. She laughed all the way as I lay her down carefully and climb on top of her, with my hands and knees on either side of her.

"What are you chuckling about?" I asked.

"I just can't believe we are doing this….."

"Yeah, me either."

She paused for a second then said,  
"Kiss me…"

I smiled as I leaned down and kiss her softly. Her hands slid down my chest to the waistband of my pants. I grab her hands and guided her to slowly take it off down to my ankles, then I kick them off me and threw it somewhere else, leaving me in my boxers only. I could tell she is frightened by the size of my erection, so I grab her cheeks and make her looked at me, reassuring her that I will take care of her. She relaxed a little as we began kissing heatedly once again. This time, she reached for my hand and guided me to the knot holding my bathrobe on her body. I untied the knot and slowly removed the clothing, throwing it next to the piles of clothes that's accumulating on the side of the bed.

Resting my eyes on her body, she looked absolutely beautiful. The way her tan long legs hitch up a little so it covers up her lower half and her smooth skin touching mine so deliciously. It's hard to not imagine that my erection is throbbing painfully, begging for release. Seeing that I was totally in space, she grabbed a turf of my hair and pushed me down to kiss her.

As much as I like kissing, I have something else in mind as I kissed lower and lower until I reached the space between her collarbone and her breast. She groaned, but kept her hands on my head, encouraging me to go lower. I didn't oblige until she begged for it.

"Please….." She moaned.

I smile and finally took one of her tits in my mouth, my left hands began work on the other tits.

"Ooh PERCY!" She almost yelled.

Just to mess with her a bit, I lick and kiss her tits but avoiding her nipples. She groaned in desperation.

"Percy….. PLEASE…." She exasperated.

Her moaning and whimpering was too much to handle anymore. Finally, I roll her right nipple against my thumb continuously while flicking my tongue over her left nipple again and again, making her writhed underneath me. Letting go her left tits, I travel down her smoothing belly and rest my hand on her inner thighs, rubbing up and down softly. Every time I moved my hand up, I made sure to probe her pussy with my finger.

"Percy….. I am dying here….. PLEASE…" She yielded.

Letting go of her tits, I said,

"Tell me what you want, babe." I said in a husky tone, making her spilt out more pussy juice.

Her expression gave up as she said,

"Percy, I want you…. need you inside me..." I smirked.

"As you wish, my Princess."

Her lips turned into a smile when I said the word _Princess. _Slowly and steadily, I stick my middle finger inside her pussy, giving her immense pleasure as she groan and thrust her hip toward me.

"Hades….."

Without warning, I pulled it back out only to push it back in at sonic speed. Seeing that she is already wet enough from her early event, I stick another finger inside her and she scream aloud, clinching my fingers with her cunt. Luckily, the cabin in soundproof so no one can hear us, even if she screams her brains out as loud as she could. Just seeing her juice pouring out from her pussy, leaking down to her thighs and on my bed makes me wonders what does she tasted like. Curiosity washed over me as I capture her clitoris in my mouth, licking and sucking on her juice while still pumping my fingers in and out of her.

"OH MY GOD, PERCY!"

Not what I have expected, but she taste like pancake, with a touch of sweet syrup. Every time I moved my tongue over her clit, she yelped and thrust her hip closer to my face. Her hands were still holding onto my head, pushing me to go deeper inside her. I decided to try something different as I probed my tongue inside her pussy, licking and exploring everywhere while my fingers were still pumping her. That totally did it because she screamed,

"Ugh… I AM GONNA COME!"

With a violent shiver that almost shook the bed itself, she came all over my finger as I tried to lick up what I could. Coming down from the height of her orgasm, she went limp with beads of sweat hanging all over her forehead. I withdrew my fingers from her cunt and they were sticky with her fluids. She did something surprising when she took my sticky fingers in her mouth and swirl her lips around it, the sight was turning me on so much that I just couldn't take the pressure in my belly anymore as I tackled her down and rub my erection against her pussy. We both moaned as I kept on moving my erection up and down her pussy. It felt so good.

"Percy… Please… I need you….."

Hearing her begging for me is just too much. I felt her hand move seductively down to my boxer and remove the only fabric that's blocking me to her. I kicked it off my legs and discard it next to the pile of clothing on the side. I heard her gasped in surprised, knowing that she is frightened by my length.

"I will take care of you, Calypso….." I said, "I promise."

Her expression softens as she reached for my erection, slowly guiding me to her entrance.

"This might hurt a little, okay?"

She nodded and bit her lip, readying herself for the pain. I pushed in as slow as I could, not wanting to hurt her. I saw a few tears in her eyes as I was entering her, she bitted her lip harder as I was stretching her walls until I hit a barrier. Looking at her eyes, I silently asked her for permission.

She was hesitating.

_Maybe this isn't a good idea anyway, I mean, I don't want to hurt her again after I left her all alone on her island. Besides, a certain blond girl just popped up inside my head. _

"Maybe this isn't a good idea….." I said.

Just as I was about to pulled out of her, she pushed my head down and kissed me passionately, making me kiss her back full force. She nodded through the kiss, reassuring me that she is ready. I smiled as I kissed her cheeks one more time before I pulled out a little bit and slam back in full force, breaking her hymen. Her screams echo throughout the whole room, tears were streaming and flowing down her cheeks. The pleasure of being inside her was wonderful, but I tried to keep still so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Baby, I am sorry…" I said and caress her cheeks.

Her hands were gripping onto the sheet as hard as she could.

"It's okay, Percy. Just move, it will pass."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and that's all I needed to begin moving slowly. I could hear her muffle cry whenever I pull back or push in. I went as slow as I snail since it hurts my heart to see her in so much pain. Surprisingly, I felt her legs entwine around my waist, forcing me to go deeper inside her.

"Perccyyyy….. faster….." She moaned.

The painful expression from her eyes turned into something unreadable, but I could tell she is finally enjoying it. I began moving a little faster and harder and she began moaning and holding onto me tighter at the same time. The feeling of her walls clinching around my cock was making the pleasure build up, I could tell that I am going to cum soon.

"Damn….. You are so tight…" I stuttered, more focusing on fuck her brains out.

She smirked and squeezed her cunt muscle, which cause me to almost lose my load. _Well, two can play at that game. _ I thought as my hand reached for her clit, squeezing and flicking it over my fingers. Then I kiss her neck and collarbone, heightening her pleasure.

"NOT FAIR….." She whimpered.

Every time I thrust in, I made sure to hit her sensitive area so she would be moaning my name nonstop. I could hear my balls hitting her in the ass, and the sound of her juice squelching out of her pussy is really making me even hornier. When I couldn't take it anymore, I said,

"Babe….. I am gonna….."

"Inside, Percy… Come inside….."

After a few more thrust, I felt myself on the edge of blowing my load. Pinching her clit one more time, she clamped down on my cock with her cunt, screaming my name as she came hard. I totally lost it as I buried my cock deep inside her as I blew my seeds inside her.

"PERCYYYY!"

All I could do was moaned as I rode out my orgasm. The feeling of coming inside her was incredible, it felt like I was being in haven, constantly seeing stars. I pulled out of her and fell back on the bed, sweaty and sticky while panting as hard as I could.

"That . Was . Amazing!" I said.

I was about to wrap my arms around her and fall asleep. Calypso though, seems to have other ideas as she rolled over and straddled my waist, rest her hands on my chest, using them as leverage.

"Round two?" She smiled and grabbed my cum covered cock, aiming at her cunt.

Without even letting me respond, she impaled herself on my still hard cock, making me groan in pleasure of being inside her once again.

We kept going at it. This time I lasted much longer than the first time since I already cum inside her pussy. She was riding me hard and fast. From this point of view, I could see how my cock was traveling deep inside her, how her pussy was sucking me in.

Looking up, I was met with her beautiful face with her eyes closed, disoriented in a sense of pleasure. Her tits were bouncing up and down, so I decided to reach up and grab them in my hands, tweaking them between my fingers.

I was having the time of my life when something happened that could definitely ruined the rest of my life forever.

"Percy?" I froze, "Why are the lights on in your bathroom?"

_This is not good… _Calypso was still riding me hard, giving me a look that said _"Be quiet". _Well, consider the fact that I was still inside her when she squeezed my cock, I was having a pretty hard time to stay quiet.

I heard another knock on the cabin door.

"Percy?" She said, "I am coming in, okay?"

I wanted to say no, yet I couldn't since Calypso forced her lips on mine, making me kiss her. _This is not good, this is not good at all. _

"Calypso, we gotta…"

The door crack open and just as I thought, her figure stepped through and inside my cabin.

"Percy? Are you awake? *Gasp*" She frozen at the sight in front of her.

As if I am not embarrass enough, Calypso milked for my seeds by squeezing her cunt, making me groan her name as I spurt my second loads inside her pussy. She stood there at the doorway, horrified at the scene.

"Annabeth! This is not what you think it is…" I said, though I know explaining wouldn't change anything.

She stood there, surprise, anger, disappointment, jealously, disbelief all happening in her eyes. _Great, I am dead meat….._ Looking back and forth from Calypso to Annabeth, they were having a stare down. Calypso seems to be say _Percy is mine, back away…. _while Annabeth just looked at her without saying anything with her eyes.

I was expecting her ran out of the cabin with tears in her eyes, but she shut the door behind her and lock it. She didn't even cry. As a matter of fact, all those expression I just describe in her eyes had morph into something else totally different. Taking a few steps, she is now standing next to Calypso and me.

"Percy…." She said seriously, crossing her arms around her chest.

Annabeth scrunch her nose when Calypso wrapped her arms around me, not letting me go. I smile nervously, hoping whatever happens I would still be in one piece.

"Have you ever had a threesome?"

"What!"

I didn't think I heard her right. She sighed and said again,

"You see, I never had one before I want to try something new."

I was totally shocked, I mean, not only is she not mad about me having sex with Calypso, but she even went further as to saying she want a threesome? Either I am the luckiest men on earth or I am fucking dreaming; probably both.

I watched as she undressed herself down to her panties. Her nice size tits heave up and down as she breathed. Then she bended over, sliding her hands down her perfectly tan long legs, showing me her nice ass. I saw how wet she already is, she reached for her panties and remove them as slow as possible. Once her panties were gone, I saw her already dripping pussy, ready for penetration.

Calypso didn't seem to have any problem as to what we are going to do. She got off me and sat on my belly. I felt Annabeth climbed on top of the bed, but I couldn't really see what's going on since Calypso was blocking my view, kissing me. Anyway, it makes things more interesting and exciting not knowing what she is going to do next. I felt her use one of her hands and began caressing my balls while the other hand on my limp member. She lifted up my member and licked the underside of my cock, from bottom to top, making me shiver and groan loudly. A little bit of pre cum leak out of my cock and it began to harden once again. Calypso got off me and kneels on the end of the bed, just like Annabeth. I felt like I was in a place better than heaven as Calypso began to suck me off too. Annabeth took my cock in her mouth and suck as hard as she could while Calypso was playing with my ball, sucking each scrotum excruciating slow. I felt like the pleasure was increasing dramatically but I couldn't cum since I already cum twice inside Calypso.

Annabeth let go of my harden cock and said,

"Come on, Percy. I want the best ride of my life."

With that said, she sank down on my erection and moaned as I fill her cunt fully.

"Oohhh…. I love having your hard cock inside me, it feels so good."

Bouncing up and down on me, I met her thrust for thrust, each time only gets better since the pleasure was building up for both of us. Calypso, didn't want to be left out, climbed on top of my head in a reverse position and rest her hands on my chest for support. I immediately know what to do as I lean up and began eating her out. I could taste her cum covered pussy leaking so much juice. Suddenly, I heard Annabeth moaned really loud, probably from the fact that Calypso had lean down and capture her clit inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"Girls, I am gonna cum soon….." I groaned out.

"I am going to cum too, seaweed brain."

One more thrust with my tongue against Calypso's g spot, she shook crazily as she cum all over my face, causing me to thrust even deeper inside Annabeth's pussy, which cause a chain reaction as Annabeth clamp down on my rock hard cock, which cause another chain reaction when we all screamed each other's name and cum all over each other's bodies.

I lay there, panting like I had just fought a ton of monster without stopping, sweatier and stickier. I thought about have a break and just go to sleep when Calypso asked,

"Percy….. I want another round….."

My eyes widen as I looked at Annabeth, she nodded eagerly, saying that she still wants to go. There is only so much energy left that I could handle one more round, but if both Calypso and Annabeth wanted to get fuck…

Just as expected from a daughter of Athena, Annabeth noticed my situation and climbed on top of Calypso, both their bodies press so tightly together, making their pussy and clit rub against each other.

"Come on, Percy… I don't like waiting…." Annabeth said, "Fuck us both alreadyyyyyyyy!"

I thrust inside hard between the spaces of their pussies, making Annabeth shut up while causing Calypso to moan. I groaned as I kept up my pace. This felt good, although not as good as fuck Annabeth, she has the tightest pussy I have ever known. I grab onto Annabeth's hip and thrust at a supersonic speed, rubbing against their pussy and their clit at the same time, giving them over the world pleasure. I am sure I gave her some bruising with how tightly I grab, but she seems to enjoy it, and that's all I needed to keep plowing at their pussies.

"God….. You girls are so horny…." I said.

They both smirked and press their bodies down on each other. My cock couldn't handle it anymore, I've got four beautiful legs wrap around my waist and two beautiful girls making out with each other. The sight turned me on so much that I yelled,

"I AM GONNA….. UGHHH….."

The feeling of my orgasm hits them so hard they both cum at the same time while screaming my name,

"PERCYYYYYYYY!"

Pulling out, I collapse on the bed between the two girls, totally exhausted. Both of them snuggled next to me and wrap their cum covered bodies around me. Once the panting stop and we settle around, I asked,

"You still haven't answered my question, Calypso…."

"What?" She purred.

"How come you are here? I thought you were trap in your island?"

"The gods let me free since I save you, that's all." She said, "I never thought I could end up like this."

I smirked.

"So, did you like your first threesome?" Annabeth asked, smiling.

I gave both of them a kiss on the lips and said,

"I love it!"

They smirked and snuggled even closer to me. About a minute later, I heard their steady breathing and know that they have gone to a deep sleep. I fell asleep soon after that, thinking that I just had a threesome…..

* * *

Sometimes dream and reality seems so real that we have difficulty distinguish which one is which, and that's what happens to me as soon as I fell asleep with my eyes closed, I snap back awake just as quickly with my eyes wide open. The moment I felt like my whole underwear was sticky, I immediately know that I have dreamed this whole thing up using Aphrodite's gift. _Damn it, Percy….._ Even though I know it's wrong, I couldn't stop but feel the hotness consumed me within that dream. After I change into pair of clean underwear, which at this pace I am going to run out of them soon, something hit me like a brick wall. _As long as Annabeth doesn't find out about what I am dreaming about, I could still do this without creating any problem in our relationship, right? I just got to be very careful._

With that thought in my mind, I finally decided to use this gift to its fullest potential… To fuck any girl I wanted in my dream…..

* * *

**AN: I know I should have gotta this out a long time ago, bu I have no inspiration at the time when I was writing this. Anyway, this chapter is extra long, about 8,000 words, hope you enjoy and please review. **


End file.
